It Was Always You
by Twixlett
Summary: 3 years later Ichigo and masaya are no longer together. To keep her self happy Ichigo thinks of Kish Who is on a near by planet arranging to return to earth. What will happen when he arrives? [RATE T FOR SWEARING]
1. Chapter 1: Break Up

Ichigo was running. Faster than she had thought. Tears eascaping her eyes, even though she tried hard to keep them back. What was she running from? Well, it's more of a who than what. She was running from Masaya, the one she thought her heart had belonged to after so long. It was once true, her heart had belonged to him but now, it seemed like distant lies. Before she knew it, Ichigo had run home. She let herself in and dashed to her room, ignoring a note from her parents. She flopped on her bed, her head sinking slowly into the pillow with the memories of what had just happened...

**Ichigo POV *FLASH BACK* **

**_I was walking through the park, it was such a wounderful day. The sky was a clear blue, the breeze blew over my face making my hair tickle my face. I let out a little giggle as it did so. On this particular day I was on my way to meet Masaya for lunch. We spoke on the phone the day before about it, today however... He didn't answer my calls or messages, so I decided to wait for him at the place we arranged to meet. The Sakura Tree. We always met there, by now I would be able to walk there with my eyes closed. _**

**_I was humming a little tune when the tree came into view. Then soon enough so dis Masaya. He was facing the tree, at first I thought he was looking at it, admiring its beauty. I thought about running up behind him and hugging him but then I realised he wasn't alone. As I got closer, the sight of who he was with caught my eye. It was a blonde haired girl with light blue eyes. I recognised her as Yuri Ikiwatashi, she went to my school. I was angry but I saw an expression on her face. Scared. Worried. Like she didn't want to be there. I don't know why but that angered me even more. _**

**_I walked up right behind Masaya and cleared my throat so that I made my presence known. As I did, his back straightened and the hand that he was using to lean against the tree dropped to his side. He turned around and his eyes focused on me. My eyes began to tear up and he came towards me and attempted to embrace me into a hug. Before he could even get his arms around me I pushed him away and moved my hand with speed and force around his face. _**

**_"NO! No more Masaya!" I shouted, "I'm done!" I turned to walk away with my eyes full of tear but before I could move he grabbed my wrist. _**

**_"Ichigo, wait! It's-" _**

**_"It's not what it looks like? Huh? No, it is what it looks like!" _**

**_"No, babe! J...Just give me another chance..." _**

**_"NO Masaya! No. More. Chances! I gave you one the last time this happened! But You've just Fucked it! WE'RE THROUGH!" I struggled out of his grasp and ran, letting the tears fall. Why did I give him a second chance? I thought, I saw this coming! So why did I? _**

**_END OF POV & FlashBACK_**

After a while Ichigo stopped crying. A new thought flooded her mind, it made her feel warm and happy as images, sounds and memories of a green haired alien came into her mind. Kisshu. He always seemed to override her thoughts when she was like this. Sometimes she'd often wonder if he would ever come back and if he did that she'd hug him and hever let go. Wait what? Ichigo shook her head, she did that a lot when she thought of him and her together. If there was one thing she had to confess, it was that she missed him. If there were two things she had to confess, it was that she had feelings for him. But she knew that they could never happen, he had left two years ago - nearly three - he probably had a girlfriend. If he did she was happy for him and if he was happy, she would be too. The last thoughts slipped from her mind, she gave one last sniff before letting her eyes close and drifted off.

**ON A PLANET NOT TOO FAR FRONT EARTH **

"Yo! Wake up! We got stuff to do fat ass! get up!" A boy, with dark ginger brown hair and orange eyes floated next to a bed of ruffled sheets from where a slight groan was released.

"Piss off runt..." A voice said from under the sheets.

"Kish... You've been doing this for alomst 3 years! Now get up!" The boy yelled pulling the sheets to reveal a emerald green haired alien, with one golden eye barely open. The removed bedsheets reveald Kisshu.

"Fine Whatever Taru..." Kish swung his legs over the edge of his bed and he sat up, rubbing his face, "What do you want?"

"Pai wants to see us..." Taru answered his question. Kisshu let out another groan and teleported to Pai's lab, Taru followed soon after. They both landed in front of a table that Pai was working at, most probably on another one of his experiments.

"What is it?" Kish asked grumpily from being woken up so early. Pai didn't look up.

"We need to got back..." he mumbled.

"Back? Where?"

"You know fully well where..."

"Earth?" Pai merely nodded. Kisshu's face lit up as he teleported out of the room to pack and then teleported back within minutes. Pai and Taru looked at each other, "So? When do we leave?" Kish asked as the others turned their attention back to him. "What?" He asked looking at all him bags, "We're gunna be there a long time... right?"

* * *

**HEY GUYS! just a quick thing. its not a oneshot, i will continue it. but for now im gunna sleep... its late and im tired... so enjoy reading. **

**Peace Nya~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Plummeting Object?

Kisshu stood in silence awaiting a reply from Pai. "Yes, we are... But can you let me explain why we're going?"

"Never said you couldn't..." Kisshu had a smug look on his face along with his signature smirk. Pai stood up and straightened his back. Clearing his throat and walked around the table.

"We're going back because us, personally, are being targeted. We are in danger here..." Pai's exression never changed however as these words came from his mouth his exression became worried. Frightened. Pai was never like this, he was always so brave and bold.

"What? Pai, I dont understand..." Taruto spoke up. He was only 13 and he faught at such a young age. Taru might be a worthy opponent in battle but he was still only a child. He thought when they came home everything would be fine. Why was it now that they were in danger?

Pai sighed, "The council has decided that even though we are savours, we are traitors. They say because we abandoned Deep Blue and killed him we are to be killed ourselves for being traitors to our leader and our own race..." Taru looked into space as he heard these words. Tears grew in his eyes. He still didn't understand, they saved their planet. What more could the council want from them?

"Seems like we haven't got a choice..." Kish sighed, the happy smug look had disappeared and was replaced by a sad, scared look. Taru had tears running down his face, he had no control over them and couldn't hold them back.

"Actually we do have a choice... Either death or exile... I think we all know what choice we're taking... Now me and Taru will go pack and explain to everyone at home whats happening, get the ship ready..." Pai walked up to Kish, placed his hand on his should and smiled. Only a small one though, "We won't be long..." He and Taru teleported away, leaving Kish to ready the ship.

**On Earth**

It was once again a sunny day, the cafe was packed and Ryou was getting more angry by the minute, "Where Is She?" He shouted.

"Let me call her..." Lettuce took out her phone and dialled Ichigo's number. It rung for a while before it was answered. "Moshi moshi, Ichigo... Why aren't you here? ... Yeah he wants to know... oh... I'm sorry to here that... That's really not a good mix... want me to come over later? ... Okay well get better. Je ne." Lettuce closed her phone and entered the kitchen. Ryou stomped after her.

"So?" He had his arms crossed.

"She doesn't feel well... And her and Masaya broke up... Apparently it happened again..." Lettuce began washing dishes.

"Again? Fine, let her know she can come in when she likes..." Ryou's anger left him and he exited the kitchen. Lettuce dried her hands and texted Ichigo. When she replied Lettuce smiled and carried on her work.

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. She didn't have to go to work and it was summer break, six weeks of free time. Her stomach rumbled, immediately she hopped out of bed and went down stairs to get something to eat. When she entered the kitchen she saw the note that she had ignored the night before.

_Hey Honey, _

_We had an emergency call from my mother. We've had to go and visit her to make sure everything is okay. We'll be back when school starts up again. We'll call you! _

_Love mum x _

_NO BOYS! _

Ichigo giggled at the last part, "no promises dad..." She scrunched up the paper and tossed it in the bin. She opened the fridge and took out the milk, then the cupboard and took out cereal and a bowl. After she made her breakfast she sat in her living room on a red couch. She continued to sit like that for 3 hours, when she got a call from Lettuce.

"Moshi Moshi... But, I'm meant to be off... Oh... Fine, I'll be there in 20... Je ne..." Ichigo hung up the phone, "So much for no work and free time..." She went upstairs and got dressed. She put on a pink vest top, blue denim shorts and her pink converse shoes. Her hair was longer now and she put it in a single braid that hung over her shoulder. She was about to put her bell on when she realised and put it in the bin. When she was ready she made sure to pick up her phone and keys and left, leaving the house dark and silent.

**AT THE CAFE **

Lettuce hung up her phone. "She's not happy about coming in... But she's on her way... She'll be here soon."

"Good. Now all of you transform, I'll tell Ichigo to do the same when she gets here... GO!" Ryou ordered.

"Hai!" The Four girls said in sync.

"MEW MEW LETTUCE"

"MEW MEW MINT"

"MEW MEW PUDDING"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

The girls were surrounded by a light as they transformed. When they had finished Ichigo arrived. Slightly confused why everyone was in the basement and transformed. Everything was explained to her and she transformed

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" She too was swallowed by light and when it disappeared she was wearing her battle uniform. "So whats this large object plummeting to earth?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it's not 'plummeting.' It's just coming towards us, probably with intentions of landing here."

"Again, What is it?" Ichigo crossed her arms and put all her weight on one leg. Ryou opened his mouth to say something but was cut of by Keiichiro.

"Sorry, to interrupt but the 'object' is landing... You all might want to go out back..." Everyone nodded and did as he said.

Everyone arrived in the back area. They all looked around, there was nothing there. Just a big open space, "Keiichiro, there's nothjng here?" Mint complained. "Keiichiro!"

The five girls plus Ryou turned and headed back to the cafe, maybe the object was an astroid or something passing the earth. Their hopes had been brought down... or so they thought. They were all heading through the door de-transformed. Ichigo stopped and stood at the door, she studied the open area. Something had chaged, something was different. She turned herself round and started to walk into the open area. She was curious, she stretched her arm and hand out to touch something but was stopped by a voice behind her.

"Curiosity killed the cat..."


	3. Chapter 3: Moving in

Ichigo was frozen to the spot. Slowly a smile crept onto her face. That voice, she knew it very well. Too well. She dropped her hand to her side, let out a soft giggle and turned around giving a playful look to the person behind her. "But satisfaction brought it back... You of all people should know that," she giggled once more. The boy placed his feet on the ground.

"Hehe, you know me all too well kitty!" He said crossing his arms, "So did ya miss me?" He asked returning the playful look. Ichigo stood there for a second, not knowing what to do. Then that second ended and she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him. At first he was startled but hugged her back.

"Of course I did Kish..." She whispered into his shoulder, "did you miss me?" Kish held her closer and tighter. Ichigo felt her face heat up.

"There wasn't a day that I didn't kitty..." Kish whispered into her ear, "not one day..." Ichigo immediately felt her ears and tail pop out and only hugged Kish tighter in hope that he wouldn't see. But he did. "Missed me that much did ya? Huh kitty?" Ichigo let him out of her grip and stepped back, letting Kish's hands hold onto her waist.

"A lot has happened in the past 3 years Kish..." She turned away so that he was looking at her back, "it's nice that you're back... And... Yes, I have missed you that much..." She turned to face him again, a small sad smile planted on her face. Kish became worried, his happy little kitty-cat was... Sad. He was about to ask something when Lettuce came out the back door.

"Ichigo, Pai And Taruto..." Her words trailed off as she saw Kish, "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" She asked worridly. Kish was about to say something but was again stopped.

"No, It's nothing Lettuce. We were just talking, we'll be in in a moment." Ichigo smiled. She walked past Kish and stood behind him - as he was facing the opposite way, "we won't be long..." Lettuce nodded, returning the smile and headed back inside. Kish turned and walked to stand next to Ichigo, who was still looking at the door. He put an arm around her shoulders and she moved her head to look at him, "Come to my house tonight? I don't want to be alone..." Kish faced her, confused, "I'll explain later..." The sad look returned and then it disappeared, "But right now mister, you have some explaining to do!" Ichigo took Kish's hand in hers, shocking him, she dragged him inside.

When they entered the room everyone stared at them, "Good, now that you've decided to turn up I can explain," Pai started, "We have been exiled to earth... Sent to live as you humans do -"

"But there's one problem..." Taruto cut in.

"We haven't gotanywhere to live..." Kisshu finished. Noone looked surprised, they could've figured out where the boys would be staying before they even arrived.

"Well that's easy, na no da!" Pudding said as she jumped in between Taruto and Pai, "Kisshu oniisan will live with Ichigo oneesan! Taru-Taru with Pudding! And Pai oniisan will live with Lettuce oneesan na no da!" Pudding smiled happily at her explanation.

"Pudding... One problem ..." Lettuce announced, "what do we say to our parents?"

"oh... Pudding didn't think about that na no da ..."

"Well my parents aren't home... They're not back until school starts again, so I guess Kish could stay for a while, and until Lettuce talks to her parents about it Pai can stay with me as well... I'll have to call my parents and talk about it though..." Ichigo said, not realising she was holding on to Kish, "Isn't there something we can do with the ears?" She asked flicking on of the big, pointed elf ears on the side of Kish's head. He winced at the pain, seeming as his ears were a lot more sensitive to human ones. Ichigo quickly apologised and made sure he was okay before turning back to the group.

"Actually, there is... I've come up with a pill that shrinks your ears for 12 hours a day. Of course, Ichigo, you'd have to explain the ears to your parents." Pai said, handing both Kish and Taruto a bottle of pills, "There's at least a six month supply in there. One a day should be fine, I've made more but they'll be here under Kerichiiro's possession!" For once, Pai smiled at his words.

"Okay, one a day! Got it! Hey kitty wanna go home?" Kish asked wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, bye everyone! See you guys later! Come on Pai!" She shouted, Pai nodded and held Kish's shoulder who was still holding on to Ichigo's waist. Everyone replied their goodbyes as the three teleported out of the room. They landed in Ichigo's living room.

"I'll call my parents, they know about the mew project so they should take this lightly!" Ichigo smiled towards them and ran off into the kitchen, "You can sit on the couch you know!" She shouted from the kitchen. They boys looked at eachother and then the couch, then back at eachother and they sat down at the same time. While having nothing to do they listened in on Ichigo's phone call. "_Moshi Moshi mama... Yeah I'm fine, how are you?... That's good, hows dad... Oh... Ha... So mum, you know the mew project and the aliens... Yes... NO MUM! He's not my boyfriend! I was just gunna ask if the '**cute**' one and his older brother could stay for a while? We have enough rooms... I don't know... Yeah... We'll talk more when you get back, yeah... Miss ya too... Bye...! " _The phone call ended. Ichigo entered back into the loving room, "My mum says you can stay... But... We have to talk about permanent living plans when they get back..."

"Yeah, that's fine. Now, could you show us where we are sleeping, I need to research!" Pai answered Ichigo. She nodded and lead them both upstairs. There were five doors. The end one was Ichigo's parents room. The first door one the right was Pai's room. Then Kish's room. On the left was the bathroom and Ichigo's room. She went into her room and came back out with a new set of clothes in her hand and her hair down. Kish looked at her, she smiled and then entered the bathroom and locked the door. Kish sighed and went into his own room.

Kish flopped on the given bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and thought. _Nah... She's confused becuase I'm a back, though why would she cling to me like that? I don't know... Maybe I'll talk to her when she's out of the bathroom._ He heard the bathroom door unlock, open and then footsteps. He gave her time to do whatever it she was doing before he knocked.

He stood outside her door and was about to knock when he heard sobs, the sound of pen on paper and Ichigo's voice. He listened in on what she was saying. Her voice was almost a whisper.

_"Dear diary..."_

* * *

**Heya guys, hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it's taking me so long to write, I've got a bunch of stuff going on but its all dying down so I will be able to udate more quickly when school starts... Hopefully :) please Review :) I wanna hear all your thoights on this :) **

**Peace Nya~!**


	4. Chapter 4: A surprise visit

_"Dear diary,_

_My thoughts are all confused. I didn't know that I'd wait so long for this, for him. What happened with Masaya... I know that there's no hope in a second chance. But maybe of I hadn't I wouldn't of realised my feelings towards... Kisshu... But then I don't know if he feels the same way more. He still calls my by my pet name and hugs me... But... But... What happened the day he left... Those years with Masaya... Wasted when I knew what I wanted but couldn't get what I needed... I need to go now... _

_Sayonara" _

The sound of writing stopped and a book closed. Kish scurried back to his room and lay on his bed. He closed the door behind him as he entered. Then there was a knock on the door, "Yeah?" He called out.

"K-Kish... It's me... Ca-can we talk?" Ichigo said through the closed door, Kish stood up and invited her in. She sat on the bed, trying to hide her tear stained face. "Kish..." She whispered. Kisshu closed the door and sat next to her.

"What is it Koneko-chan?"

"I... I think... I might..." She stopped, not knowing what to say next. Thoughts spred through her mind, _I need to tell him... But... I can't... I'm scared... If I can't tell him then how will he know? I know! _ Ichigo at that moment, that single second, she pushed her lips on to his. Kish was shocked for a second but relaxed, kissking back. He wrapped his arms around her. Ichigo pressed her hands against his chest and gripped his clothes. The kiss was long and passionate. It was until they were disturbed by a knock at the door.

"Erm, there's a ringing noise... I'm assuming it's a phone... Please answer it..." Pai complained and then walked away. Ichigo looked sad and so did Kish. They both looked at eachother.

"Guess, I should... Um... Go get that..." Ichigo stuttered.

"Yeah... " was all that Kish managed to say. Ichigo smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek before exiting the room and running down stairs to answer the phone. Kish gave out a sigh. All those thoughts had been wrong. She wasn't confused, just lostand needed someone to help her find the way. And that someone was him. He let out another sigh as he listened to the conversation downstairs.

_"Moshi moshi... Hey mum!... Yeah everything's fine. Did you leave money?... Okay, bye bye... See you soon.." _ Ichigo hung up the phone and went back up stairs taking the phone with her. Instead of going straight to Kish's room she walked past and went into her parents room. On her way out she had some money. She went into Kish's room and leant on the door frame, "what pizza do you want?" She asked. Kish's ears perked.

"Erm... That pizza you like, the one with those red circle things... " He answered, not exactly knowing what pizza is. Ichigo giggled and then went to ask Pai. Apparently he knew what it was as he was doing research on earth. Ichigo ordered the pizza and went into her room. Just as she closed the door the door bell rang. Everyone stepped out of their rooms, "That was quick..." Kish said rather surprised.

"No... Pizza takes longer than that..." Ichigo said rather confused, "take those pills, I'll be back. I'll scream if somethings wrong." She went downstairs and answered the door. Kish and Pai had taken the pills and were now sitting on the stairs, "Aoyoama!" Ichigo shouted.

"Come on kitten, it's just a bit of fun!" Aoyoama said rather roughly. Kish became angry, he used Ichigo's pet name and he was scaring her.

"Don't you dare call me that! And I don't want to have fun, especially not with you!"

"Why can't I call you 'Kitten'? You let that alien freak call you it!" Kish grinded his teeth and clenched hid hands. Then a wave of shock overtook him and Pai as they heard the sound of hand on skin. Ichigo had slapped Aoyoama.

"Don't you dare call Kish a freak! He might be an alien but they're people too!" She screamed.

"They're. Freaks!" He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled her towards him, "Don't make a mistake and give. Me. Another. Chance!" Ichigo watched his eyes, his eyes full of rage. Ichigo was horrified and started to struggle trying to get away. Ichigo screamed. Kish and Pai shot up, they knew exactly what to do. They ran down the stairs. Running towards the pair, Pai went for Ichigo and took her away while Kish kicked Aoyoama in the stomach.

Aoyoama laid on the floor hold his stomach. He looked up at Kish, stood up and ran away. Kish smirked in victory and went back inside to check on Ichigo. She was sitting on the couch, crying. Kish sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, cradling her humming a tune. Soon Ichigo calmed and fell asleep. Kish looked at Pai.

"If this is what Aoyoama is going to be like then we need to stay near Ichigo at all times... If something happens then-"

"Kish, do not worry. If something happens then we'll all be here..." Pai smiled as the doorbell rang. He took the money from Ichigo's pocket and went to get it, he came back into the room with three boxes. They woke up Ichigo and enjoyed their food. Kish became worried, while they were eating Ichigo always sat close to him and jumped at any sound. When she finished she laid her head on Kish's lap and went back to sleep. Kish lookrd at Pai questioning what was happening. He too looked worried... What was happening to Ichigo?

The next day wasn't bad. They didn't get any surprise visits from Aoyoama. But something was still wrong. Ichigo. She didn't leave Kish's side. She was still happy and perky but she was also scared. Pai suggested it was her cat genes kicking in from the freight of what happened and that it would ware off. Kish believed him but he didn't think it would ware off. However he went along with the day. Ichigo seemed to enjoy his company. She would hug him and kiss him on the cheek for thongs that he did.

Ichigo liked being with Kish, he made her feel safe. She always thought of the kiss. She wanted to do it again, but in this state it would be rather awkward. But! She thought, it might give me courage again... She had decided. She would kiss him again. Or the other way round for he was thinking the same thing...


	5. Chapter 5: The Cafe

**Twix: Hey guys, I really need your oppinion. I'mkish g to continue one story during the week when school starts and one at the weekends, I need you to tell me which two I should continue. Anyways I'm gunna continue this one now :) **

**Kish: Whu don't you do all three?!**

**Twix: Becuase school starts soon along with my GCSE's... Doing all three would tire me out and I wouldn't have time for school work...**

**Kish: What's school? Is that the place Ichigo goes to during the day before work?**

**Twix: Yes Kish. It's a bit like your academy except we don't learn how to fight.**

**Kish: Pft! Your school is boring then...**

**Twix: Yeah, you can say that again...**

**Kish: Your schoo is- **

**Tiwx: it's an expression Kish I didn't actually mean... Oh never mind**

**Kish: (scratches head in confusion) Get on with the story...**

**Twix: Yeah, yeah, yeah...**

* * *

Kish was wandering around Ichigo's house. It was close to 4am but he couldn't sleep. He had decided that a hot drink that humans called 'hot chocolate' would help, so he went into the kitchen and made himself a mug of the hot substance. He sat at the table and started to drinking it slowly, in the darkness. He sat there for a while, to him it seemed like hours but really it had only been 15 minutes.

Suddenly the lights flickered on, Kish's eyes shot up. He saw Ichigo standing in the doorway. She was wearing her strawberry print shorts and pink vest with a small strawberry in the corner. She rubbed her eye as she entered the room and sat next to Kish, "why are you up so early?" She asked him in a soft hushed tone.

"I couldn't sleep, the thing with Aoyoama the other day has got me really worried about you... Why are you awake anyway?" He explained and asked.

"I heard you get up, I waited for you to come back up but when you didn't I thought I'd come and check on you, " She answered. Ichigo put her arm around Kish, "And don't worry about me, I'm fine... See! Now get to bed, I'll see you when the sun comes up," She planted a kiss on his cheek and got up to leave. Then Kish grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Ichigo..." Kish said standing up, "You wanna sit down here with me for a while? I'll make you some hot chocolate?" Ichigo smiled and giggled.

"Sure, let me get a blanket!" and she rushed off to get one. Kish smirked, made the drink and went to sit in the living room. Ichigo came back a minute later with a blanket. She wrapped it round herself and Kish as she sat down. They were laughing and messing around for hours. The table filled with cups and mugs. Eventually around 6:30 Ichigo curled up against Kish and fell asleep. Kish soon followed.

At 7:30 Pai came rushing down the stairs, "Kish! Ichigo!" The noise shocked the pair and they both shot up. Ichigo started to blush when she realised where she had been sleeping and the fact that he was shirtless. Kish just smirked playfuly and stood up to talk to Pai.

"What is it?" He asked as Ichigo entered the kitchen.

"The cafe... The whole place has been trashed..." Pai said, with worry in his voice.

"The cafe..." Ichigo whispered. She ran upstairs and got changed. She came back down in jeans and a pink turtleneck jumper. She grabbed her phone and keys, put them in her jacket pocket. She put her shoes on and headed for the door.

"Hey, koneko-chan? You know we can teleport right?" Kish said before she left. Ichigo stopped and turned looking embarrassed.

"Hehe... Oh yeah, I forgot..." She went up to Kish, "But I'd rather you put a shirt on first..."

"Why kitty? You were perfectly comfortable sleeping on me like this!" Kish laughed putting his arms around Ichigo's waist -who had just turned around in embarrassment.-

Ichigo picked his top up from the floor, "Just put it on!" She said turning amd shoving it into his chest. Kish pouted but put the shirt on. He walked behind Ichigo, once again wrapping his arms around her waist. She gave out a squeak as she, Kish and Pai teleported to the cafe. After the weary feeling disappeared, Ichigo felt herself being let go of and she opened her eyes. Ichigo gasped as she saw the terrible state that the cafe was in, tears grew in her eyes as she looked around the once beautiful place. Chairs and tables knocked over and broken, windows and pictures smashed, pieces of rubble and table cloth scattered across the floor. Ichigo looked up at Kish then back to the room at the door of the kitchen. She moved away from Kish and towards the next room, her tears became more frequent as she stared in awe at the mess. There was ingredients everywhere. Plates, glasses and bowls smashed. Draws and the contents spred round the room and the hinges of door broken or ripped off.

Ichigo walked further into the room and saw Keichiiro kneeling down, trying to clean up. She stood behind him and tapped his shoulder, he turned and looked at her. Keichiiro gave her a loving smile but Ichigo saw the sadness in his eyes. She knelt beside him - being careful not to kneel in anything sharp - and put a hand on his shoulder, "Keichiiro..." She whispered, "What happened?" The smile left his face as he looked at the floor.

"Someone... One of them... Was here and... I came, he saw me... then left... I called you... but Pai answered..." He whispered, unsteadily.

"One of them?" Ichigo questioned.

"Them..." Keichiiro pointed, only moving his arm, towards the two cyniclones who had just entered the room. Ichigo looked at the two boys, who shrugged in confusement. She looked at Keichiiro again.

"Keichiiro, they've been with me the whole night. It couldn't of been Taru... Could it of been someone else?" Ichigo asked. Keichiiro shrugged.

"Maybe... I mean, he did run... Not teleport..."

"What cyniclone doesn't teleport?" Kisshu asked.

"One who isn't full cyniclone... One who can transform out of anger and ability..." Pai exclaimed, everyone looked at him confused, "The Blue Knight!"

The boys gasped but Ichigo stared. Her pupiles shrunk, tears ran and she begun to tremble._ Why? Why did he do this? Was it because of me? What if he does the same to my home? My friends homes? My Friends! _Ichigo thought. Her friends still didn't know. She tried to move but her body refused. _ Come on! Move damnit!_ She mentally screamed at herself.

Kish could see all this happening. He was worried. He decided to move next to Ichigo and wrap hi arm around her, "Want us to call the others?" He asked. Ichigo managed to nod. He looked at Pai, he nodded and left the room. Kish turned back to Ichigo, "Hey kitty, how about we set up a table for you and cake man? I'll make you some tea?" Ichigo let out a soft hum and managed a weak smile. Kish stood her up and lead her out of the room. He picked up a table and a few chairs. Keichiiro sat in one and Ichigo sat in another. Kish smiled and made the tea. He brought it out and set it down before pouring it out. It was going to be a long wait for everyone to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6: One by one

**Twix: So who enjoyed the last chappie?**

**Ichigo: Not really... Why would you do that?**

**Twix: Because I have the power! **

**Ichigo: Well... Can you get rid of it? **

**Twix: Nope! Well I could but I'm keeping it for now :) **

**Ichigo: ARGH!**

**Kisshu: I'm enjoying the story! I wanna know what happens next! **

**Pudding: Pudding can tell you that na no da! **

**Ichigo: Go on - **

**Twix: Dont! Otherwise I'll bring THIS! back... *Holds frying pan* **

**Ichigo, Pudding, Kisshu: ~Silent~ **

**Twix: Good... Now lets continue! :)**

* * *

**Ichigo POV**

My hands shook, I tried to steady myself because I was holding a scolding hot cup of tea. My eyes darted around the destroyed room. It was hard to believe that this wreck used to be the most popular, cute cafe in the area. Me, Kisshu, Keichiiro and Pai - who had just recently returned - all sat in silence waiting for the others to arrive. As my eyes scanned the room they landed on Kish, he was staring at me with worried eyes. Our eyes locked, tears grew in my eyes once more but this time it wasn't for the cafe. I tried to hold them back, but I failed. Kish, noticing, came over and wrapped his arm around me. I attempted to move away but his arm was too strong. I felt him pick me up and carry me into the kitchen, he placed me on the counter. I pulled out of his got out of his grip and leaned back, not realising that my legs were crossed around his waist.

"What's wrong Kitten?" Kish asked, pushing some hair out my face.

"N-nothi-ing..." I sobbed.

"There is, I can tell... Very clearly," He said, cupping my face and stroking tears away. I giggled slightly at his words.

"It's just... Him..." I watched Kish's face drop. He instantly knew who I was talking about.

"Why kitten, he's nothing but a mere hum-"

"No... Not that... Why would he do this?" My sobs had stopped. Kish just stared. I decide to change the subject, "I know... By the way..."

"Know what?"

"About my diary entry the other day... I heard your footsteps and heavy breathing..." He was shocked a little. I didn't think he'd expect me to find out. Before he could talk I continued, "it makes me seem like an idiot... You found out my feelings before I could tell you..." He pulled me closer and lifted my head with his fingers, our faces only inches away.

"I knew from the very start that you liked me, just that baka got in the way. Your actions speak for you kitten. Like right now, your legs have been hugging my waist since we got in here!" I looked at my legs and gave out a squeak, pulling away and uncrossing my legs from around him. I knew he was right though... I did make it quite obvious...

**End of POV **

Kish chuckled at Ichigo's reaction. She was now just sitting there, hiding her face from him for she was blushing rapidly. Kish was about to say something but was interrupted by the sound of doors swinging open then slamming. Both looked round but couldn't see. Looking in her eyes, Kish could see a pleading look. He knew she wanted to find out who it was, "Kitten, waana go find out who it is?" Ichigo's face whipped round to face him. She knew he was going to say something and wanted to know hat it was, nevertheless she nodded and Kish lead her out of the kitchen with a sigh.

They entered the main part to find the rest of the mew team -Including Ryou- Standing with shocked eyes and faces. As Ichigo studied them she saw that Lettuce had tears in her eyes, Mint blankly staring with horror, Pudding had tears running down her face, Zakuro comforting Keichiiro and Ryou... He was on the floor, picking pieces up and dropping them. She realised that these expressions were similar to hers when she entered the cafe.

Keichiiro spoke up, "The blue knight... Zakuro..."

"Explain what you saw..."

"I came in, to start baking for when the cafe would open later. I opened the doors and saw this room in a mess. I heared crashing sounds in the kitchen, so I went in there and saw him. He saw me and darted out the back door. I didn't know what to do so I called Ichigo..." His voice broke.

Everyone stayed silent, taking in the information.

"Wait... If the Blue Knight is back, then isn't Deep Blue back too?" Mint asked.

"No, Deep Blue is gone for good. The Blue Knight however, will stick around. He is apart of that boy, unlike Deep Blue, the Blue Knight is not a leech looking for a life form to live off. The Blue Knight is Aoyoama Masaya..." Pai explained. Ichigo flinched at the name, it caused her pain to know that he was doing this. She hated this.

**3 Houres Later **

Everyone had been sent home. Pudding was walking home sadly. She noticed Taruto wasn't at the cafe. Pai said he'd asked him to do a favour. She could really use Taruto right now, she wanted a hug. She decided that a walk would cheer her up a bit and headed in the opposite direction to her house. Pudding didn't need to worry about her siblings, they were all in China with her dad and his new girlfriend. He had offered Pudding to go to but she denied it. She hated the idea of a new mum, she still missed hers and getting a new one wasn't going to make her feel much better.

Pudding had entered some trees and was walking along a muddy path. It had started getting darker, but she continued to walk. She came into an opening, it was small but you could see the sky and its colours as the sun slowly set. She laid on the the grass and closed her eyes letting a breeze brush her hair against her face. She had been right, that walk had cheered her up a bit. But it wouldn't last very long.

"Shouldn't you be home?" A male voice spoke from behind her. Pudding was startled. The voice was too low for Taruto's. It too much emotion to be Pai and it wasn't playful enough to be Kisshu. Pudding shot up and stood in a fight stance. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"Pudding doesn't have to be home yet na no da!"

"What about your siblings?"

"Puddings siblings are with daddy in China na no da! But whats that got to do with anything?"

"It's even better for me..." A smirk grew on his face and he licked his lips. He raised his hand and it began to glow. His blue eyes sparkled in the light. The wind speed picked, Pudding had to drop her fighting stance to hold herself up. The mans smirk grew wider as his blonde hair waved around, "Kieru..." He whispered and Pudding was gone. He let out one last chuckle before walking away and returning to his human form as Aoyoama Masaya.

* * *

**Twix: Hey guys! Sorry if the chappie is short, I've got some home work to be getting on with but I really wanted to update for you!**

**Kisshu: What's homework?**

**Twix: School work that I do at home... It's science as well, not my best subject... **

**Ichigo: I hate homework!**

**Kisshu: Aw calm down Kitty... *hugs and kisses cheek* **

**Twix: Ew... Get a room...**

**Kisshu: Okay... *teleports them both away***

**Twix: No! I didn't- Never mind... Anyways, I'm hoping to update again today as this chappie was meant to be finished and up last night but I fell asleep... Also Thanks You guys for all the amazing reviews :) and thank you if you've checked out my youtube Channel. If you haven't the name is Twixlett! again Thank You all and we'll see you later. *Everone from TMM waves***


	7. Chapter 7: Two More

**Twix: Hey guys! Wow ... This is an achievement for me... **

**Kisshu: What is? **

**Twix: Well, I've updated this story twice AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD I'm updating the real her shortly :) **

**Kiri: Can I get introduced? **

**Twix: 1, Possibly and 2, Wrong story...**

**Kiri: Can I be in both?**

**Twix: Maybe... I'll decide... You might appear in this chappie! **

**Kiri: * squeals with excitement***

**Kisshu: No! Oh God No! **

**Twix: MWAHAHAHA! Yessss! I HAVE SO MUCH POWER! **

***Everyone enters* **

**Taruto: Oh god... She's gone... **

**Kj: ENJOY THE STORY! *chases after Twix* **

**Kichi: YEAH ENJOY! *follows after***

**Taruto: Who the heck were they?**

* * *

"Where is she?" A young voice asked worridly. He was continuously pacing the room. The monkey mew had been missing since last night. Everyone had started looking for her as soon as they had heard that she was gone but they found no trace of her. They all expected her to turn up for her shift at the cafe but she never did. The cafe, that day, however stayed closed. Repeating leaving it in search for their friend.

"Taru, she couldn't of gone far... We'll find her!" Lettuce placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. Taruto returned the smile but once again paced the room. This wasn't like Pudding at all. She wouldn't just leave without telling anyone. Taruto was sure something had happened to her.

"Stop pacing will ya... I'm dizzy!" Kisshu annouced, rubbing his temple. He was getting annoyed and worried. Annoyed because his brother wouldn't sit still and worried because he was never like this.

"Why? You pace about when you're worried about Ichigo all the time..." Kish blushed along with Ichigo, who was now on his lap. He then grumbled something under his breath. Only Ichigo heard and punched him in the chest. He whimpered a bit before apologising to her and placing a kiss on her cheek, making her giggle slightly. Taruto flinched at the sight, _Pudding .. _He thought,_ Where are you ?_

A few hours passed. Taruto was now sitting down uncomfortably, he wasn't doing anything by sitting there. He wanted to find her. He had been out a few times but he hadn't found a thing. He looked down, he was playing with some cake that had been placed infront of him some 30 minutes ago. A hand was placed on his shoulder, he followed it up to the face of Ichigo.

"We're going out again, want to come?" She asked sweetly. Taruto shook his head, he was tired. He wanted to stay, "Well get some rest. You've had a long day..." Taruto smiled and nodded his thanks. He stood up from his seat as Ichigo turned to face everyone. She was stopped when she felt a tug on her wrist. She spun round and was attacked by a boy in pigtails.

"Thank you onee-san..." His words muffled into to her stomach. Ichigo was startled but settled hugging him back.

"You're welcome otouto-san..." Taruto smiled and pulled away, disappearing a moment later. Ichigo turned to everyone, "So you know the plan?" The group nodded. The plan was that they would split into three groups of two. Pai and Lettuce. Ichigo and Kisshu. Mint and Zakuro. That way they would cover more ground. They left the cafe and dispersed into three opposite directions.

Mint and Zakuro had decided to cover the area near Puddings home, the street was barely lit and seemed too scary to walk down. Zakuro seemed to show no fear and Mint walked closely next to her. They walked around until they were met with a familiar figure, "You..." Zakuro growled. Both she and Mint stood ready, pendants in hands. The figure smirked and raised his hand. The girls took this as their chance and transformed. "MEW MEW ZAKURO! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"MEW MEW MINTO! METAMORPHO-SIS!" They were now ready for battle. Zakuro summoned her whip and threw it across, hitting the mans hand. Mint had summoned her bow and fired it before the man could regain himself. He chuckled slightly, standing straight.

"You put up a better fight than the other one did..." He smiled. This made Mint angry, she ran towards him. He chuckled once again, "Kieru..." He whispered raising his glowing hand. Mint vanished. Zakuro was shocked.

"Minto!" She screamed, "YOU BASTARD!" She threw her whip once again, this time hitting him square in the stomach, sending him backwards.

"I like you..." He smirked. He stood up, before Zakuro could anything he spoke again, raising his hand, "I think I'll keep you... Kieru..." and she disappeared. With that, he turned with a whip lf his long blonde hair and departed, leaving Aoyoama Masaya walking away.

Back at the cafe, the remaining four waited for the pair to return. But they never did. Instead they had Ryou burst into the room, "We had a trace on Minto and Zakuro but it's just... Gone!" Ichigo stood up. Anger raged through her body, Pudding, Mint and Zakuro! It was just her and Lettuce left now... Tears grew in her eyes as she collapsed to the ground. Kish landed next to her embracing her in a hug. It took her a while to calm down but when she did she stood up and looked at Pai dead in the eye.

"Look after her! She's the only other Mew..." Pai nodded. Kish still hugging Ichigo got an idea.

"Hey Kitten, why doesn't Lettuce stay with us?" Ichigo smiled and gave a nod, then looked at Lettuce with pleading eyes. Lettuce nodded in reply. Ichigo moved her gaze to Pai who also nodded and teleported himself and the green mew out. Ichigo collapsed once again. This time being caught by Kish, "Kitten?" She steadied herself on her knees. Tear broke away from her eyes.

"Kish... Why is this happening? Why my friends? I'm so scared..." Ichigo whimpered into his chest. Kish stayed silent. He had no idea why any of this was happening to Ichigo. In fact he'd figured out that the main target was her, but why? He just didn't know... "Kish.. I want to go home..."

"Okay" He whispered. He teleported them both out leaving Ryou, who retreated back to the basement.

Kish looked down at Ichigo who had fallen asleep while teleporting. He side smirked and went to place her in bed. He pulled the covers over her and place a kiss on her forehead before exciting the room. He teleported himself to the couch and closed his eyes, throwing his head back. He sat like that for while, suddenly teleportation could be heard, "Pai..." He said.

"Kish..." Pai replied emotionlessly.

"Kish onii-san," A sweet voice was heard.

"Lettuce onee-san..." He greeted, "Pai... Lettuce will stay with you... I'm gunna check on Ichigo..." He stood from the couch and teleported outside her door. He opened the door to see Ichigo still asleep, he also saw the window was open. He closed it, and stared back at her. Not noticing the red marks on her flustered face and once again excited the room.

* * *

**Kiri: ARGHHHHHH! I didn't show up...**

**Twix: All in good time my friend... **

**Kiri: *stomps away***

**Kj: Grouchy much...**

**Kichi: You can say that again...**

**Taruto: Who Are You? **

**Twix: There from the future... Also not meant to be here... **

**Kj&Kichi: *teleport out***

**Kisshu: Um...**

**Twix: Hey! Kisshu-kun I have to go somewhere for a bit, say thanks for me *walks away* **

**Kisshu: Twix says thanks for all your great words. Also thanks to those watching her YouTube channel :) She also wants you to know that she's the blonde one out of the pair in the videos ... Thanks You everyone...**

**Twix: *enters covered in blood&Licks lips* Hey guys...**

**Taruto: We're cutting this short... BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Twins (pt1)

**Kisshu: Hey guys... We've had to keep Twix locked away after yesterday's incident...**

**Taruto: She's unstable... Fortunately she wrote this chapter for us... **

**(everyone cheers happily) **

**Kiri: Do I show up in this chappie?**

**Kisshu: I dunno... **

**Taruto: We haven't read it yet... We're just uploading it...**

**Kiri: *Growls* **

**Twix: Hey guys... **

**Kisshu: ... RUN! **

**(everyone runs)**

**Twix: Guys? ... hm... Oh well enjoy the story, I've gotta take care of something ...**

* * *

**Ichigo POV **

I felt the world around me change as we teleported. It made me feel... tired. I shut my eyes and felt myself drift away slowly into a semi-conscious sleep. You know, when your asleep but you can still feel and hear things. Kish took me to my room and placed me in bed, leaving a kiss on my head. It made me purr slightly. I heard him exit. I was alone... Until I heard another door open, I tried to speak and move but my body just wouldn't do it. I lay there unable to move. It scared me, the fact that I wasn't alone anymore.

Feet made a slight sound. Walking towards my body from the window. The person stood next to me, their long hair brushing my skin. This definitely wasn't Kish. I made a whimpering sound as a cold hand made contact with my skin, the sharp nails running across my face leavin three scratch marks.

"Look at you... You're weakening already, I've only taken three of your friends... Just wait, you'll be the only one left. But don't worry, I'll get you too! Just when you're weak enough, then I'll crush the souls of your friends and lover right in front of your eyes... You'll have a choice though... Take me back or watch them die... But I'll tell you this again when the time comes. Now I must go... je ne Kichō..."

After those words were spoken I heard nothing, deep sleep claimed me. _Just a dream..._I thought.

**End of POV **

Kish, Lettuce and Pai were down stairs, all eating some food Lettuce had made. Everything was silent. Nothing could be heard. Nothing. It was like all three were deaf. Lettuce place her bowl on the table, breaking the silence, "I hope this ends soon..." She uttered. Pai put down his bowl.

"We all do... I just hope that the others are okay..." Kish and Lettuce nodded in agreement. Kish then copied Pai's action, putting down his bowl.

"We should invite Taru to stay... I don't think it's safe for him on his own at Pudding's..." Kish complied. Pai nodded.

"I agree, I will speak to him. Meanwhile we need to find him somewhere to sleep."

"He can have my room, I'll sleep in Ichigo's room." Kish suggested. Lettuce stood up and grabbed the bowls.

"It's settled then! Pai, go get Taru. Me and Kisshu will sort out the rooms!" Pai smiled and placed a kiss on Lettuce's cheek, making her blush. He then backed away and dissolved out of the room. Kish and Lettuce headed upstairs. They reached the top to see a half asleep Ichigo standing in her doorway, "Um... Kish?" Lettuce urged him toward the redhead. She didn't move.

"Ichigo?" He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. When he did he felt wetness soak through his top, "Ichigo..."

"K-k-kish..." She sobbed, "H-he's go-oing t-to hur-rt e-everyone..."

"Who is Kitten?" Kish asked concerned.

"H-him! H-he w-as he-re... I fe-lt h-him... h-hear-d h-him..." She tilted her head up, to reveal her red, tear stained face. Kish placed a hand on her cheek and she winced. He looked confused for a second and turn her face to see three scratches running along her cheek. He stroked it with his thumb and she winced again, "I-it hurts-s..." She said softly. She had calmed down and was hugging Kish.

Kish let go of her face and she buried it in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, "I's okay now Kitten. I won't let him hurt you, I'll keep you safe... Why don't I get Lettuce to take you down and make you something to eat? huh?"

"Can't you come too?" She asked.

"I hve to set up my room for Taru... I'll be down in a moment, k?" He asked lifing her face. She gave him pleading eyes.

"I wanna stay with you..." Kish smirked, he looked at Lettuce and motioned her to get Ichigo something to eat and drink. She gave one nod and ran off down the stairs. Kish guided Ichigo to his room and started rummaging through his human clothes.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked. Kish ignored her and kept rummaging. He stopped after about five minutes, pulling out a green top with pink stitching. He smirked at Ichigo and threw it at her. It landed on her face, she breathed in the scent and sighed pulling it off. She gave Kish a questioning look.

"Well, put it on then... You're not gunna sleep in your clothes again are you?" His voice had a playful tone. Ichigo's face lit up and ran off to put it on. Kish chuckled and got changed himself. He put his clothes in a draw under the bed leaving the chest of drawers free for Taruto. When he was done he knocked on Ichigo's door. It took a minute for her to open it but when she did she was wearing his slightly-to-big-for-her-but-comfy-green-top, pink shorts that you could just about see and she had released her hair from the braid, letting it flow down her back. On her feet she wore her red, blue, green, purple, yellow, green, orange and violet socks. (**I know... it's ironic that they're the same colours as the mews and aliens... deal with it...**) Ichigo blushed under his gaze. They headed down stairs to see not three people, but four. Lettuce, Pai, Taruto and... who?

"Lettuce?" Ichigo whspeared to her friend. Lettuce's attention was caught, she pardoned herself and headed towards Ichigo and Kish. "Who's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Um... I don't know... She teleported in with Taru and Pai..." Ichigo nodded and headed into the room, acting like everything was normal. She sat in her chair cross-legged and picked up a cookie from the table. Kish soon followed along with Lettuce. Kish sat in front of Ichigo so that she could stroke his hair, Lettuce sat opposite them and Pai, Taruto and unknown sat on the sofa. Ichigo looked at Unknown.

"Um... Hello? Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Ikisatashi Kiri... I'm surprised Kish hasn't said anything about me..." 'Kiri' replied. Ichigo couldn't see her face as she had a hood, "who are you?"

"Momomiya Ichigo..." Kiri gasped. Then removed her hood. It revealed a girl with long emerald gredn hair, with bangs either side of her face. Her eyes were gold. Ichigo turned her gaze down to Kish, he had his eyes shut and head leaned back, enjoying the sensation she was giving him bye stroking his hair.

"Ichigo! Kishy here talks about you all the time back home! You look even more pretty in person..." Kish let out a groan as Kiri went on. He put his hand on his face and rubbed his eyes.

"Kiri... Shut up!" He blurted out.

"Kishy, that is no way to talk to your sister! You haven't even said hello!"

"Okay... Hello Kiri... Now sut up!" Ichigo jumped. She wandered why Kish didn't want to see his sister, let alone be nice to her... She decided to speak up and alone.

"Kish? Mind if I talk to you for a sec?" Ichigo asked. Kish bolted up, wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. He grabbed Ichigo by the waist and teleported to her room, flopping onto her bed moments later. Ichigo looked sternly at him, even though he had his arm over his eyes, "KISH!" She yelled making him jump.

"What?" He groaned.

"When were you planning on telling me about Kiri? I didn't know you had a twin!"

"Well now you do..." Ichigo looked stunned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me?"

"Yes you! What is wrong with YOU?"

"Her! She is trouble! With her around we can't do anything!"

"Kish... calm yourself... please..." Kish looked into Ichigo's eyes. Not only were they sad, they were broken. She was braking and he wasn't making things any better. He pulled her close into his chest.

"Sorry kitten... But Kiri isn't the most helpful person ever, She mucks everything up... And I wanna keep you safe.."

* * *

**Twix: Hey guys, I cut this chappie into two... It was getting really long so this is Part 1. I'll update Part 2 asap. **

**Kish: Arn't you nuts?**

**Twix: Yeah, but I'm calm...**

**Kish: Who did you kill?**

**Twix: That's for me to know... Now I'm gunna get clean. This blood is really sticky... Continue will ya Kish? Thanks... *walks off***

**Kish : Um... Thanks for the reviews guys, we've got 21! Can we get that to 25? Not asking for much... ANYWAY... R&R je ne**


	9. Chapter 9: Twins (pt2)

"You can Kish... And plus Kiri being here is a lot of help..." Kisshu sighed in defeat. Ichigo was right, the more people they had was a better chance of finding them. The thing was, Kiri could risk all of their lives - including her own. He didn't want that. He stared the red-head dead in the eye.

"We're risking a lot here kitten... You know that right?" He paused and spoke again not letting her reply, "You don't know the feeling of losing a twin... It's like-"

"Losing half of yourself. It feels as if though not having that connection with them will drive you into insanity... It's similar to losing love except you feel as if you've lost half of your conscience, that little voice in that back of your head can no longer be heard in their voice, but your own... Like nothing is left... You are left with a feeling more than emptiness... Yeah I know..." Kish was slightly surprised at Ichigo's little speech. For one - among many others - had no idea, no intelligence of this. He was more struck about how Ichigo knew this. He hugged her tightly, closing his eyes as he buried his face in her hair.

After a few short moments he felt Ichigo sob into his chest. He released her slightly enough for her to look at him, "How?" He mumbled. Ichigo stared blankly at his chest in thought, then pushed away and walked to her book case. At the bottom there was a small red box, she picked it up and placed it on her bed, gesturing Kish to come over. He obeyed and placed himself on the sheets. The red-head sat opposite, slowly opened the box. Restraining her tears. She picked up a few pictures and handed them to the alien.

"I was six... So was he funnily enough... We were almost identical, the only difference was the colour of his eyes. His eyes were blue, just like grandfather... We were so close, even at an age so young. We made a promise to be best friends forever, we signed a contract as well," Ichigo smiled, letting the tears fog her eyes. She lifted a piece of paper and handed it to Kish, "unfortunately... Forever never lasted... That night Mum and Dad were out, leaving us with nana. She had fallen asleep and we heard a noise from the kitchen... We went down... T-there w-was a man, f-floa-ating there. H-his h-hair long a-and black... H-he was l-ooking F-for somet-thing..." Ichigo sobbed. She took a deep breath and carried on, this time not stuttering, "He saw us and lashed at Isamu... Then just left taking Isamu with him... I found this note a few days later but I was only six, I had no idea what to think of it," She passed Kish a small, gently folded piece of paper. He read it muttering as he did.

"I've got him.. for the rest of your lives you shall live as enemies... Wait... You know who did it right?" Ichigo nodded, "I... I'm sorry... I didn't know..."

"It's okay Kish... Nobody did... But I just wanted you too know... It's been 10 years since then, we all asume he's dead and... It's hard, don't throw that away Kish. Now! We have to say a proper hello to you twin!" Kish was confused at her sudden change in attitude, but, teleported back to the living space nonetheless. He wrapped his arms round her and they appeared back in the living space. Kish reluctantly unweaved from Ichigo as she sat back down. Sighing heavily he turned his gaze Kiri, who gave a warm smile.

"Hey Kishy..." She said softly.

"How's life Kiri?"

"Neh, can't complain... I would but it'd take too long. What bout you Kishy?"

"I'm far from complaining, things are pretty rough," Kish ran his had through his hair, letting out a sigh.

"I see, as it has been explained," Kiri's face turned serious, "However, I am here for a different matter..." She stood, letting the cloak spred behind her, "Exile... You see Kish, I've been planning this trip since you left. The council found out and exile has been forced upon me. Well I'll put it another way... I'm running from death. As long as I am on earth, I cannot be touched!"

"We understand that Kiri, but we are in bed times," Pai spoke from behind, "If you are willing to help us we have no problem in letting you stay. However, if you are not willing then we cannot allow you to live here. Understand?"

"Loud and clear Pai!" Kiri saluted, " I'll help but... I have no idea who we're looking for..."

"You've heard of the blue knight, yes?" Pai spoke sternly, Kiri nodded and Ichigo flinched at the name. Lettuce saw this and watched Ichigo carefully not paying much attention to the conversation. Her eyes scanned the red-head, searching for signs of anything, but nothing was all she could find. Lettuce paid her attention back to the story of the blue knight, "-not long before the final battle, the blue knight took his final form as deep blue-" Lettuce zoned out again as she saw Ichigo wince at the mention of deep blue. She scanned the girl once again, this time finding what she was looking for. Fear. It was in Ichigo's eyes, at the very surface. She stared, trying to figure out why.

Ichigo had decided that the conversation was all too much for her and blocked their voices out. She searched the room for something to stare and think. She soon found a small picture of her when she was about six. She figured that it was taken after Isamu was gone because he wasn't there. Ichigo thought back to the memory of that night...

**Flash-Back **

_A young Ichigo laid on her belly, her tongue sticking out as she drew. There were several different colours on the page going in circles and swirls making no particular scene. Isamu was sitting on his bed playing with a toy dinosaur and verious other toys. He was make all sorts of sounds and Ichigo wasn't to sure what animals were being impressioned. "Hey Isa? Wanna see my drawing?" _

_"Sure Ichi!" He took the paper and starred at it, "This is great! We should put it on our wall!" _

_"Really? You think Isa?"_

_"I don't think... I know!" _

_**BANG!**  
_

_"Isa? What was that?" A scared Ichigo hid behind Isamu. He stood protectively in front of her._

_"Dunno... We should probably check though... Nana might've hurt herself..." Ichigo nodded and the pair walked slowly down the hall and stairs. The stopped at the bottom of the steps and peaked their heads round the corners. "Maybe the kitchen?" Isamu suggested, his voice no higher than a whisper. Ichigo shrugged her shoulders._

_"Maybe..." The two crept towards the next room. Ichigo peaked her head round the doorway, she the gasped and shot back against the wall. Isamu, confused, looked. He copied Ichigo's actions. They stared desperatly at each other, there was a man in their kitchen. His hair, long and black, nearly reaching his ankles. He wore a long, blue, leather coat that floated around his calves. Isamu's eyes went hard, he was gunna stand up to this guy. He wasn't going to let him touch Ichigo. _

_Ichigo saw the change in his eyes and she became worried. She watched as her broth whipped around the corner and shout at the stranger, "Who are you?"_

_"Why do you want to know? You're too young..."_

_"I wanna know if you'll hurt Ichi... I won't let you!" Ichigo shot roubd the corner and grabbed hold of Isamu's arm._

_"Isa! What are you doing?"_

_"Protecting you!" _

_"Stop! You'll get hurt!"_

_"You should listen to her y'know, I'm a terrible person, you might get hurt..." The stranger spoke as if he was proud of himself._

_"No! You're not going to hurt Ichi!"_

_"I like your passion... I might use that" Ichigo and Isamu let out a confused "huh?" Until the stranger smirked and sent a blue ball of light at Isamu. Ichigo stared in horror as she watched Isamu disappear before her eyes. Then the stranger himself disappeared. Ichigo kneeled on the floor as the tears rolled down her face. _

_"Is... Isa... Isamu!" She fell to the floor and hugged her knees, crying into them. She was alone. _

_**End**_

Ichigo snapped out of her thoughts and listened to the conversation. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard Pai say, "and finally." She scanned the faces of the people around her. Her eye landed on Lettuce, she was staring at Ichigo. She mouthed the words "What?" at Lettuce. Lettuce shook her head and hands saying that it was nothing and turned back to the conversation. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow but shrugged it off. Her eyes went to outside. It was dark. She guessed it was late. She closed her eyes and curled up on the chair.

_**As she was settling she felt something brush her skin, "Good night kitten..." A voice whispered, then kissed her forehead. She smiled.**_

"Good... Night... Kish..." She whispered back before sleep overtook her.

* * *

**Twix: Hey guys... (gets trampled with hugs)**

**Kish: You're back!**

**Twix: Yeah... I'm back **

**Ichigo: Where'd you go?**

**Twix: Uh... Well I've been caught up with school and it's been making me tired so I haven't updated... I'm really sorry it's taken sooooooooo long. Also I know this is a crap chapter but hey-ho I updated, didn't I? **

**(Everyone shrugs and nods)**

**Twix: Right, I've gotta go... Kish do me the favour! Bye guys!**

**Kish: Twix wants you to check out her youtube channel Twixlett! Hope you enjoyed the story, R&R she'll try and update soon! BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10: one more

"Lettuce... I still don't think this is a good Idea..."

"It's only for 20 minutes we'll be fine, besides, we're only round the corner!"

"I still don't like this..."

The girls were walking down an empty road. At the house Ichigo had santed to make a tea but found they had run out of tea bags, being the only one awake Lettuce offered to accompany her to the shops. Ichigo insisted that they wake one of the boys but Lettuce told her to leave them asleep. Reluctently, Ichigo followed Lettuce out of the house. They had walked to the nearest shop.

"Wait here. Yell if there's any trouble..." Lettuce instructed. Ichigo nodded and slumped against the wall. Why had she even left the house? She was sure the others would be awake and worried by now. She sighed, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. A puff of air left her mouth, it was close to christmas and it was getting cold quick. She was hardly dressed for it either, wearing blue skinny jeans, a pink sweater and her pink DM boots. Ichigo was not looking forward to it this year.

"Aw kitty, why are you out here all alone?" A shiver was sent down Ichigo's spine. That voice. She hated it.

"None of your business..."

"Why isn't it?"

"Because I said so... Now leave me alone!"

"Why would I do that?" He grabbed her wrists and straighted her against the wall. Ichigo whimpered at the pain that shot through her back.

"A-aoyama... L-let G-go!"

"How about you love me?"

"NO!" Ichigo yelled. Aoyama grew a smirk on his face. Inside the shop Lettuce had heard Ichigo's cry. She dropped everything and ran outside. Her eyes grew bigger when she saw Aoyama pulling at Ichigo, who was now lying on the floor. Lettuce grew angry and ran towards Aoyama, grabbing his raised fist. Aoyama's eye flicked from Ichigo to her. He pushed Lettuce away. Smirking, he turned to her, raised his hand and whispered, "Kieru"

"LETTUCE!" Ichigo screamed. She got herself back on her feet, "you're a monster," she whispered. Aoyama kept the wide smirk on his face as he walked slow steps toward Ichigo. Still facing him, Ichigo was taking steps backwards getting ready to turn and run.

"Me? A monster? No, you're confused... _That _ Freak is a monster!"

"He's not the one taking my friends!"

"Just wait, you'll be the only one left. I'll get you too! Just when you're weak enough, then I'll crush the souls of your friends and lover right in front of your eyes... You'll have a choice though... Take me back or watch them die..." Ichigo's expression changed. She was scared and angry. She couldn't transform because her pendant was at home. She cursed herself for leaving it.

"MONSTER!"

"Have it your way sweetheart, I'll just hurt you instead!" He winked at her as he transformed into the blue knight. His sword materialised in his hand as he stepped closer and closer to Ichigo. She took her chance to run. Fear built up in her and tears fell down her face. She wanted to scream but she was getting out of breath. After sometime the blue knight caught up with her, he grabbed her shoulders and threw her to the ground. Ichigo cried even more from the pain the spred across her body, she could feel blood trickling down the side of her face. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it didn't. Instead she heard the sound of metal on concrete and a loud groan, "You!"

"Yes me!" Ichigo recognised that voice all too well.

"Kisshu!" She gasped. He landed next to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay Ichigo?"

"Yeah..." He nodded and turned away from her. She wanted to get his attention again but she knew that she shouldn't. He had an angry look on his face when he faced his back to her, she knew he meant business. Kisshu growled then made his sais appear in his hands, he held onto them tightly.

"You know... You have guts... coming back an all," He said in a sort of sassy voice. It then turned serious, "I never thought you would do this... I can't allow you to hurt her!" He raised his sais and ran towards the Blue Knight. They pierced his shoulders and he yelled out in pain. BK grabbed hos sword from the ground and knocked Kish's swords from his shoulders throwing Kisshu in the air. The battle went on until BK was pushed back. He growled as Kisshu grinned at his victory.

"You may have won this battle but I have them!" He turned and walked away. Ichigo and Kisshu just stared as he disappeared down the street. Kisshu made his sais disappear, he placed his feet on the ground and headed home. Ichigo followed after him, she wanted to say something but he would probably be angry at her so she trailed after him, bowing her head. They walked in silence until they got to the corner of the street. Kisshu stopped walking and Ichigo with her head still bowed bumped into him. She whimpered back, keeping her head down. Kisshu took a deep breath.

"Ichigo... That was dangerous... You could've been hurt..."

"I-I'm s-sorry..."

"Not only did was you hurt but we've lost Lettuce too..." Ichigo took in a sharp breath at his words. Because they were so careless they got into trouble and Lettuce had been taken. Ichigo could feel something building up in her, not only that but she could also feel tears coming to her eyes. Just the thought of Lettuce gone... Pai was never going to forgive her. She let the tears fall.

"I... I... I'm sorry! I'm sorry... I'm... Sorry..." Her words became whispers towards the end. She just stood there, crying. Kisshu turned to face her. When h. Saw her the angry expression softened. He felt sorry for her and he couldn't bare to see her like this, it made a hole burn inside him. He sighed and reached out to her in a long warm hug.

"Shh... It's okay, come. We'll get you home. I need you to explain everything that happened before I got there," He lifted up her head, "can you do that for me?" Ichigo nodded as h smiled. Suddenly Ichigo felt a hesitation feeling in her stomach as Kisshu leant his face into hers. He was going to kiss her. Sure she had kissed him before but after that things became a little awkward. She did have feelings for him but she hadn't actually said that she loved him. She wanted the feeling of his lips on hers but no. Just didn't seem the time. Ichigo was going to regret her next choice, but she would make up for it later.

Before his lips reached hers she pushed slightly on his chest, moving him away slightly, "Thank You... Kisshu..." unsatisfied Kisshu huffed.

"Don't mention it... We should get back..." Ichigo nodded and they walked down the street to her house. When they entered Pai and Taruto were waiting in the living room. As soon as he heard the door shut, Taruto shot up and ran to Ichigo.

"Onee-San! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine... But... Lettuce.." Ichigo's voice broke.

"It's okay Ichigo, sit down and explain... Take as much time as you want..." Kisshu comforted. Ichigo nodded and sat on the couch. She took a couple of deep breaths before explaining.

"I was awake early this morning so I decided to make some tea. Lettuce woke up and I offered to make her some. She said yes and followed me downstairs. I was making the tea and that's when we found that we were out of tea bags. Lettuce said that it wouldn't be too bad if we went and got some. At first was against It and I was all the way there. When we got there she told me to wait outside, I did then _he_ turned up and..." She took another deep breath, "h-he took her..." Ichigo bowed her head and let a couple tears fall. Pai stared in disbelief but he did not get angry. It wasn't Ichigo's. It was actually Lettuce's. That's what bothered him.

"I'll make some tea..." He said.

"There isn't any tea bags..." Ichigo whispered. Pai smiled softly. That was extremely rare.

"I'll be back soon then..." He disappeared.

_oh Lettuce, please be safe..._

* * *

**Twix: Hey guys, I know it's been a while but I ran out of ideas. Oh dear.**

**Kisshu: Then how did you get this chapter?**

**Twix: That's all thanks to Artisthebest! I want to thank you for all the help!**

**Ichigo: yeah! You guys should say thanks too! **

**everyone: THANK YOU!**

**Twix: okay calm down guys :) any way R&R! love hearing your comments as always. Thanks again to all :) byeee!**

**Everyone: byeeeeee!**


	11. Chapter 11: Nothing words can describe

It had been a few days since Lettuce had been taken. Ichigo was slowly breaking, Tart and Kisshu made sure to be around her. Pai however rarely left his room. The three saw hardly any of him. Of course he'd come down for food and drink or if he needed the toilet but most times he would just teleport there and back, not wanting to be stopped or talked to. Ichigo asked the boys if he had ever acted like this. In reply they said it would ware of and he'd be back to his normal self in no time. Ichigo couldn't help but think that it was more than it just being one of those days, in fact she blamed Lettuce's disappearance on herself. Eventually after about 20 minutes of staring at the steps Ichigo went up stairs and knocked on his door.

"Pai?" no answer, "Pai? Come on! I know you're in there!" No answer, "please Pai... I want to talk... I'm sorry about Lettuce," she leaned her back against the door, "It's my fault, I know you're angry with me... But if you don't come we won't have any hope on finding them...you're the genius here, I have no clue what I'm doing... Without everyone else I'm lost... So lost... Kisshu, you and Tart are all I have left..." there was still no answer. She took a deep breath and started talking again, "I don't want to lose you guys. I'm afraid if I do," she slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, " then his words will come true... He told me he was going to take everyone, kill them in front of me... Just so I'd be with him... Please come out Pai... Please..." Her last word was a whisper and she buried her face in her arms as she sobbed.

"Mew Ichigo," Pai began. It startled her as she didn't expect him to be there, "Do not blame yourself. I am not angry with you... I am angry with Lettuce." Ichigo was shocked, why was he angry at Lettuce? She lifted her head to look at him. He reached out a hand and she took it. She stood up and looked at Pai.

"First of all it's just Ichigo. Second of all, why are you angry with Lettuce?"

"She left without asking one of us and she left both your and her own pendant here. She's a smart girl, I wouldn't expect this from her..." He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Ichigo thought he was going to cry and he did. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Pai, it's okay... We still have a chance... We won't let him keep taking us!" Pai then lifted his head.

"what was it you said? What did he say to you?"

"He was going to take you guys... He would take me too... Only to kill all of you if I didn't love him... "

"Come Ichigo... We have a meeting to start!" Pai's tears stopped and he walked towards the living area where Tart and Kisshu were. He had a plan. A good one. It was going to save them... Things have to get worse before they get better, right?

**Time jump! Later that day!**

Ichigo was sitting on her windowsill staring up into the clouds. Everything had changed. Instead of seeing the sparkling blue sky she saw grey spreading for miles. She sighed, her birthday was coming up but she didn't care. She didn't tell anyone when it was either. She didn't want anyone to worry about her changing age, it wasn't much of a big number anyway... Was it? Ichigo looked at the digital click next to her bed. 18:00. "Six hours and I'll be just another year older. Wait... I'm 13... 14... 15... 16... 17! I'll be 17... Wow that is a big number I guess..." She rolled of the windowsill and onto her bed where she laid out flat. Being 17 only meant she had another year of school. Not that she went very often anyway, she was always busy being a Mew. Nowadays the mews fought normal criminals like bank robbers and so on so forth. She sighed again and laid On her side as she did Kisshu teleported in.

"17 huh, koneko-chan?"

"Huh? Yeah! Don't worry about it though..."

"Why koneko-chan? You're becoming of age!" He sounded a little too excited.

"Of age? For what?" Ichigo sat up.

"For me! I can claim you!"

"claim me?!"

"Yeah!"

"Kisshu, I can't be claimed... I'm not an object!"

"But... Koneko-chan..."

"Kisshu, just because I kissed you doesn't mean we're together... I'm still not sure of my feelings... " Ichigo could tell she had turned the wrong corner. She had hurt him in a way she didn't want to.

"oh... Well, I just came to tell you that dinner is ready..."

"Huh... Thanks..." Ichigo mumbled. Kisshu let out a huff and vanished. Ichigo flopped back on her bed, "Ugh! Good going Ichigo! You know you have feelings for him! Stop doing this!" She moaned. She stood up and left the room, she couldn't keep dinner waiting. For today she decided to eat upstairs, she didn't want things to be awkward between her and Kish.

After a while, Ichigo placed the empty plate on her bed side table. She went to get ready for bed. When she was done she snuggled in her blankets, not bothering to take her plate down. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep but she couldn't something was bothering her. She rolled over and tried again. Nope. Ichigo sighed and got out of bed, she grabbed her plate and headed downstairs. When she reached the bottom she looked around and sighed in relief. No one was there. Ichigo wandered into the kitchen and placed her plate in the sink. When she turned around she jumped back and hit her head on the cupboard.

"Argh! Kish don't do that!" She moaned rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry koneko-chan..."

"It's okay, what's up?"

"I was thinking... Do you want to come somewhere with me?"

"Somewhere?"

"It's just a place that I like to go to..."

"Sure, I'll go change!" Ichigo ran upstairs. When she came down she was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a red jumper. Kish smiled as he pulled on a jacket over his white shirt. He took Ichigo's hand and they soon faded away.

When they arrived it was dark. The stars were out and there was barely a cloud in the sky. They laid on the soft green grass that surrounded them. They stayed like that for an hour or so when Ichigo realised something.

"Hey Kish..."

"hm?"

"Where's Kiri? I haven't seen her.."

"She gets up early to go out for training then doesn't return till late at night."

"oh.."

It was silent again. Ichigo sat up and looked at her surroundings. There was something she hadn't noticed. Something big. It was like a forest of cherry blossom trees. Ichigo gasped at the sight and walked towards it and entered it. She stopped when she came to a clearing... It was amazing. Beautiful. Nothing words could describe.

* * *

**Twix: Hey guys. Sorry but I'm cutting this chapter short. **

**Kisshu: WHAT! WHY?**

**Twix: because I've got more in the next chapter...**

**Ichigo: oh...**

**Twix; yeah... Anyways sorry if this was a boring chapter but I had to put this in order for the next chapter to fit! Hope you liked it anyways :) **

**Ichigo: yeah! R&R **

**Kisshu: and don't forget to check out Twix's youtube channel Twixlett! **

**Everyone: see ya! (waves)**


	12. Chapter 12: Birthday Battle

The grass was covered in pink. The trees were covered in pink. It looked like a fairy tail. Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes. How did Kisshu know about a place like this? She didn't know but she didn't care. She spun around at a noise behind her. she relaxed when she saw Kisshu emerge from the trees.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked as he came to step beside her.

"Yeah..." She smiled. "Why did you bring me hear?"

"It's your birthday in a few hours right? I thought you might like it..."

"I do... Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his chest, "Thank You..." Kisshu smiled and put his arms around her.

"Your welcome koneko-chan..."

Ichigo stood silent for a while. She was thinking, _come on Ichigo, you know your feelings! You can finally give in... You know it hurts keeping it in... So just tell him! _Ichigo sighed and looked up, "Kisshu?" He looked down.

"hm?"

"I-I-I... I..." Ichigo stuttered. She was too nervous. Kish smiled, before she knew what was happening soft lips came crashing down on hers. She immediately closed her eyes and kissed back. Wind blew around them causing petals fall off the trees. The petals flew around, looking like pink snow. Petals landed on the couple but they didn't notice and carried on.

Their kiss was long and passionate. Ichigo felt her heart beat at a million miles. They finally pulled away for air. Both were red. Ichigo leaned her head on Kisshu's chest. Kisshu smiled and rested his chin on her head.

"Happy birthday koneko-chan!"

"Thank you for the best birthday ever Kisshu... And the best birthday present ever!"

"I'm glad it is... I'm glad it is..." They sat on the pink covered grass. Soon, Ichigo fell asleep and Kisshu took her home.

**~*Time Jump*~ **

Sun shone through the window onto her face. The warm rays were irritating her so she turned over and knocked into something warm. Reluctantly Ichigo opened her eye to see what the source of the warmth was. As soon as she opener eyes they slammed shut heavily. So instead of looking she breathed in the scent. She sighed at the smell. It was one she was used to, she snuggled closer. The source of the warmth began to stirr, which upset her a bit but she kept her eyes shut.

"hehe... She still sleeps like a kitten..." The person said in a whisper. They got up, trying not to wake Ichigo, though she was already awake. She rolled over and opened her eyes slightly. She saw a green haired boy pulling his shirt on.

"Kisshu..." Ichigo whispered has she sat up rubbing her eyes. Kish turned around and smiled at her.

"Morning Neko-chan! Happy birthday!" Ichigo giggled.

"Thank you Kish, wait? Neko-chan?"

"Yeah! You're older now so you're no longer a kitten!" Ichigo giggled again.

"I guess I am!" They both smiled at each other, gazing into their eyes.

"you should get changed then come down stairs, Pai already knocked once..." She nodded her head and exited the bed, gave Kish a kiss on the cheek then picked some clothes and went to the bathroom. Kish sighed happily. He finally had the girl he had been dreaming of for years, he wasn't going to let her go. He teleported downstairs into the kitchen where Pai and Tart were messing around with food and other things.

"Are you guys done yet?"

"No! Onee-San is gunna be down any minute!"

"Calm it Tart, she's getting dressed. You still got a few minutes!"

"We're nearly done... Okay now we're done!" Pai exclaimed putting a cake in the middle of the island.

"Just in time! She's coming down!" Kish rushed out of the kitchen into the living room where he met Ichigo, "Hey Neko-chan! I want to show you something but you have to close your eyes!"

"Um... Okay?" Ichigo closed her eyes. Kish took her hands and lead her to the kitchen. When they were there he stopped her at the doorway.

"Okay... Now open!" She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw. A miniature party.

"Happy birthday onee-san!"

"Happy birthday Ichigo!"

"Happy birthday Neko-chan!" Ichigo brought her hands to her mouth and smiled.

"Thank you so much guys... I... Don't know what to say!"

"you don't have to say anything Neko-chan, just eat some cake!" Ichigo smiled and shoved some cake into her mouth. Everything was how it should be, but it wasn't. Her friends were still missing. It made Ichigo sad but after some happy looks from the boys she cheered up. Happy was all she felt, that didn't last long.

A long crash was heard from outside in the garden. The group shot up and ran outside. When they all arrived on the patio none were surprised, although Ichigo was slightly sad to have her birthday ruined.

"Why are _you _doing here?" she growled.

"Couldn't Miss your birthday now could I?"

"I wish you could..." BK walked towards Ichigo and gripped her face with one of his hands.

"You don't mean that, I know you love me!" that made Kisshu growl. Ichigo pushed him away and stood on a defensive stance.

"I could never love you after what you did!"

"Ichigo, that's the past... You can forgive me again right? Another chance!"

"No Masaya! Don't make me say this again! NO! MORE! CHANCES!" Ichigo took out her pendant and yelled, " MEW MEW STRAWBERRY! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

"you want to fight me? Fine!" BK summoned his sword, "Let's fight!" Ichigo summoned her bell, Kisshu summoned his sais, Pai summoned his fans and Tart summoned his clicker-balls. "Oh, I get a choice on who to fight first do I? Okay..." He looked around the small group for a minute, then he glared at Tart, "I think I'll go for the smallest first and work my way up!" He charged towards the small boy but was blocked and the sound of clashing metal was heard.

"Stay away from my brother!" Kisshu shouted.

"Alright, I'll fight you then!" BK yelled back. Kisshu pushed him back and they began their fight. BK dogged all of Kisshu's attacks, however, Kisshu was being sliced here, there and everywhere. Ichigo stared in horror as they continued. She could see Kisshu becoming weaker by the moment, suddenly she heard a loud thump! Kisshu had been pushed back against the tree and BK was raising his hand to do something that was seeming to become more and more familiar to them. Ichigo's eyes widened as she watched. All of a sudden her body reacted on it's own and she ran towards Kisshu. She picked up one of the swords that he had dropped and stabbed BK's hand causing him to drop his arm in pain.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

"You little Bitch! You're going to regret this! You'll pay for what you've done!" He growled. BK transformed back into Aoyama Masaya and ran off over the fence. As soon as he was out of sight Ichigo let out a breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding in and collapsed onto the floor. Kisshu, Pai and Tart immediately came rushing to her side.

"Ichigo!"

"Onee-san?"

"Neko-chan! You okay?" Ichigo waved her hand and stood up stumbling a bit.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine... I just need to sit down..."

"I'll help you inside, Neko-chan!"

"Thanks Kish..." Ichigo smiled lightly and allowed Kisshu to pick her up bridal style into the front room. Once she was sitting down she allowed herself to fall asleep and let everything disappear into the darkness. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Kisshu: OMG THERE'S SWEARING!**

**Twix: Calm it Kish... If you read the description it does say there will be swearing...**

**Kisshu: Oh... Yeah...**

**Ichigo: *Face Palms***

**Kisshu: What?**

**Ichigo: nothing...**

**Kisshu: *pouts***

**Twix: um... whatever... Anyways thanks for the reviews, loving your comments as always! you guys are such a great support! I love you all :)**

**Kiri: What happened to me?**

**Twix: you'll find out :) dont worry about it...**

**Kiri: BUT-**

**Twix: *Pushes button that send Kiri away***

**Kisshu: What did you do with her?**

**Twix: Dw she'll be back... Like I said thanks guys, I'll see you all later! Peace Nya~!**

**Everyone: BYE! *Waves***


	13. Chapter 13: A bit of hope

Kisshu was watching over Ichigo. She had slept through the whole afternoon and long into the night. As he looked at her he could see her eyes moving frantically under her eyelids, what was she dreaming about? He shrugged his shoulders and settled down on the floor. As he did Ichigo's body started to move, Kisshu thought nothing of it but when she shot up and screamed she caught his attention. He stood up and saw her sitting there, elbows on knees and clutching her head, as if she was in pain. She was breathing heavily and sweating, what was going on?

Kisshu stood there not knowing what to do... He was confused. Fortunately for him Pai came rushing in and told him to step back and leave the room for a moment. Kisshu did as he was told and waited in Tarts room. Both sat there in silence. Tart could see Kish was scared as much as he was and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Bro... She'll be fine..." There was another scream from Ichigo.

"I hope you're right... What's happening Tart? Everything was fine... I just wanted to see her, not for all this to happen..."

"What happens, happens Bro. Maybe there's a reason for this, If there is Pai will know!"

"Yeah... I guess you're right..."

Pai entered the room sweating and slightly red. God knows what happened in there but Pai would never tell. He was that type of guy. He wouldn't let you suffer with all the details, he'd make it so you didn't suffer.

"Kish, she's fine now..."

"What happened?"

"I will spare you the details... She was fighting for control over her mind..."

"Control?" Kisshu questioned.

"It seems our annoying opponent has decided on taking action for making her pay. I don't know everything, I will find out as much as I can but for now I'd like to rest. I suggestions you sleep in your own bed tonight Kish..." Kisshu nodded and both boys exited Tarts room. They said goodnight and went into their own rooms. He tried to get his mind off Ichigo's condition and started to wonder why she had so many rooms. He then remembered her mentioning her family to the mews when he stalked her. She had a rather large family, 3 grandma's, 2 grandpa's, 6 cousins, 2 aunties, 4 uncles. No wonder she wanted to protect earth so much back then. She was just trying to keep her family safe. Kisshu let out a sigh and rolled over in his bed.

Suddenly the sound of teleportation was heard. Kisshu rolled over and saw a hooded figure remove their hood, thank god it was Kiri. He sat up when she turned around.

"What's up Kishy? Why you in here tonight?" Kisshu's mind went back to Ichigo and tears came to his eyes. Kiri realised, she sat next to him and put a protective arm around him, "What's up Bro? You never cry..."

"Ichigo..."

"What happened?"

"S-she... W-was scr-eamin-g... F-fighting f-for her m-mind..."

"Fighting for her mind? What do you mean?" Kisshu didn't reply he just continued to cry. Kiri rubbed his arm and let him. Unnoticed Pai entered the room.

"He means that yesterday we had a battle... With Blue knight. It was Ichigo's birthday and he attacked. Him and Kisshu fought. Eventually Kisshu was pushed against the tree and that bastard was going to take him. Fortunately enough Ichigo stabbed his arm stopping him, his last words to her were 'bitch! You'll pay for that!'" Kiri felt Kisshu shudder under her arm.

"What else happened?"

"not long before you came back Ichigo awoke screaming and gripping her head in pain, it took awhile but she finally calmed down. It seems that she was fighting for the control over her mind..."

Kiri looked at the floor, shocked. She never expected things to get this far when she came to earth. She looked at Kisshu who had fallen asleep and laid him on the bed. She looked at Pai, "I have something to do..." She said. Pai nodded.

"whatever you do... Make sure it's the right choice. I know you're hiding something from us... I know where you've been going... This isn't a game Kiri... If something happens to Kisshu or Ichigo, I will not hesitate in telling them..."

"I will make the right choice... And do what you wish in telling them, I just want to keep Kisshu Safe..." They stared at eachother until Kiri finally decided to disappear.

* * *

"Master... Maybe you should re-think this?"

"Re-think what?"

"This! You're hurting them! Ripping them apart slowly... Stop it!" Kiri screamed.

Blue Knight whipped around angrily and slapped her causing everyone in the room to gasp. BK looked at them sternly and growled. They all jumped back scared.

"You still haven't succeeded in your job in capturing your brother have you?"

"No... And I won't do I! I quit!" She turned to the group locked away, "don't worry mew mews, I'll come back for you... As will the others!" without another word she vanished.

The mew mews sat in the cage that they were confined to and all huddled together. They were loosing hope... What were the others doing? The only one who wasn't giving up was Pudding. When BK left she stood up and walked to a poster. She pulled it off the wall and it revealed a tunnel that she had been digging. While digging Zakuro pulled her away from it.

"Give up Pudding! We're not getting out of here!"

"Pudding can't give up!" She began to cry, "Pudding has to see her siblings again! She has to see daddy and his new girlfriend! She has to see Ichigo, Kisshu and Pai! PUDDING HAS TO SEE TARU-TARU!" Pudding squirmed until she broke free and continued to dig. The others sat in silence, each one of them secretly glad that at least one of them hadn't given up.

* * *

**Twix: Hey guys! It's been a while... So I updated! Sorry I haven't updated very much... I've g got tones of homework.. **

**I promise to update this story if anyone still reads it... **

**And thank you for all the amazing reviews! Love you guys as always! ;) **

**See you in the next chapter! **

**Oh! And for those who watch my youtube channel do not worry there'll be an update for that to. We'll film one today and it Should be up at the end of Today or tomorrow! **

**Thanks**

**Peace Nya~!**


	14. Chapter 14: Arguments

Kiri re-appeared in Ichigo's house. Things were getting out of hand and she needed to stop it. She clenched her teeth and squeezed her hands into fists. Under her hair, her eyes were growing with tears. She had failed her fathers wish. She couldn't keep Kish safe anymore. "I'm sorry father..." She whispered.

"It's not father you should be apologising to..." a voice came from the darkness of the house. Kiri shut her eyes and tightened her fists. She knew exactly whose voice it was, "It's me..." a figure emerged from the darkness. Kiri opened her eyes.

"Kish I-"

"Ichigo let you stay here. She fed you and kept you sheltered and this is how you repay her? By betraying us? "

"Kish! You don't understand! Let me-"

"No! Kiri! I've had it with your lies! I knew where you went everyday! I lied to Ichigo about it! I tried to tell myself that my own sister, my twin wouldn't do that to me! That she would always be by my side... I can't believe how wrong I was..."

"Kish! Listen to me!"

"stop! We'll discuss more in the morning and let Ichigo decided on whether to stay or not..." Kisshu turned and walked away. Kiri stood silent. Starring at the stairs. How could she do this? She had ruined everything...

The sun came up next morning and hit Ichigo on the face, waking her up. She opened her eyes and stared into space. She knew exactly what she had to do today. She heard Kisshu get up again last night and go downstairs. Then she heard talking... An argument. She was surprised to hear what she did and didn't like it very much but nevertheless she had to make this choice today...

Ichigo got dressed as slowly as possible. Hoping that Kisshu could let this one slip. That was highly unlikely. He was as stubborn as she was. She hoped her slow pace gave him time to think, and more time for Kiri. She didn't know what she wanted for Kiri. Unfortunately her slow moving pace was sped up as Kisshu knocked on the door.

"Neko-chan?"

"Come in!" She called out as she pulled on a white button shirt. She turned her back to the door so Kish didn't see anything.

"Um... We need to talk..."

"About what?" she asked doing up the last button and turning around.

"I'll explain in a little while. Everyone's downstairs waiting..." Ichigo nodded and followed Kish downstairs. As she entered the living room everyone looked up at her. Everyone but Kiri. Ichigo felt sorry for her. After all, Kish hadn't let her explain at all. Ichigo was going to give her that chance.

"Ohayō minna!" Ichigo looked around. Not one of them said it back, "Well that's rude..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Mew Ichigo, please sit..." Pai put a hand towards her favourite arm chair.

"Pai-San! What have I said to you, it's just Ichigo. No mew intended!" She smiled sweetly. She was trying really hard to lengthen the time she had. Kiri noticed what Ichigo was doing a smiled a soft thanks before speaking to her telepathically.

_'Ichigo I appreciate what you are doing, however Kisshu will not let this go... You must make a choice... I will be more than happy to go if you wish, however I don't mind staying longer either, _Ichigo saw Kiri wink and she smiled back. Ichigo then turned her face to Kisshu.

"So? What's the situation?"

"The situation, Neko-chan, is that _she _is a traitor!"

"Kish, calm it... I know what I've gotta do... Make the choice whether she Stays or goes, am I right? " Kisshu nodded, "Well then, seeming that it's my choice... I'll let her stay!" Kisshu became infuriated.

"Ichigo! A word?" she nodded and he grabbed her arm, teleporting them both to her room, "What is wrong with you?" He asked, angry but calm.

"_Nothing, _is wrong with me!"

"Then why are you letting her stay?!" Kisshu threw his open palm towards the door, his tone get angrier and louder.

"Second chance!" Ichigo yelled. Kisshu's thoughts snapped.

"A SECOND CHANCE? A SECOND CHANCE! WHY, AFTER WHAT SHE'S DONE?" He was floating a few feet in the air. Ichigo looked at him and took a deep breath. She didn't yell back.

"I believe that second chances can make things right. Although with Masaya it didn't work out that way..."

"BUT AFTER WHAT SHE'S DONE YOU GIVE HER A SECOND CHANCE!" Ichigo's head shot up and she looked him dead in the eye.

"I GAVE YOU A SECOND CHANCE AFTER WHAT YOU DID! AFTER NEARLY TAKING MY LIFE! KISSHU, YOU'VE DONE A LOT WORSE THAN SHE MY FRIEND! SO SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!" Ichigo's eyes welled up with tears, "I forgave you..." She stood up and opened the door, "Think about that..." were her last words before exiting the room. Kisshu's face went flat. There was no emotion portrayed on it. He stared at the close door, blankly. He slid onto the floor beside Ichigo's bed and placed his head in his hands, crying softly for a moment.

Outside the door, Ichigo had leaned against it and cried. She wiped the tears from one eye away and pushed off the door. She went downstairs, passed the three aliens in her living room and to the front door. She pulled on a coat and boots, then left the house. The last thing any of them heard was the sound of the door shutting behind her. Everyone sat in silence, none of them questioning what was happening.

Ichigo walked slowly, tears streaming from her eyes. It started to rain which she was happy about, it hid her tears. She wasn't looking where she was going, she didn't even notice that someone was following her. That was until they stood a few feet in front of her. As Ichigo was looking at the ground she saw his reflection and stopped.

"It isn't a nice day for kittens to be roaming around!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" she asked coldly.

"Ouch. Harsh tone... But hey, what ya gunna do?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing... Just to make a deal..." a grin appeared on his face. Ichigo looked up.

"A deal?" she asked quietly. BK started to walk towards her and she started stepping back.

"If you give me another chance, I will release your friends..."

"But?"

"You will be a prisoner to me..."

"No..."

"What?"

"I SAID NO!"

"Have it your way!" BK summoned his sword and pointed it towards Ichigo, "Transform mew mew... I want this fight..." Ichigo stood stiffly.

"But I don't!" She turned and ran in the direction of her house. BK growled and ran after her.

Kisshu was still in Ichigo's room. He had stopped crying and was just sitting there with his head in his knees. Suddenly his ears started to twitch and his head shot up, "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" He heard Ichigo shout. He stood up, opened her window and flew out. She wasn't too far away. He was hoping she was going to be okay...

_I'm coming Ichigo... _


	15. Chapter 15: some surprising news

Ichigo fought with all her strength. She wasn't going to give into him. If it's a fight he wanted, she was going to give it to him. Her face filled with rage and hate, sweat poured down her cheeks. She knelt on the floor to catch her breath, when she looked at him, he gave her a large smirk and stood up out of his fighting stance. Ichigo was confused, was he giving up on her already? She let out a large growl.

"Giving up already?" She laughed.

"I wouldn't let you win that easily!" Blue Knight chuckled, "I've found a better opponent... I'll deal with you later..." BK simply walked past her without a side look. Ichigo stood up and turned. She was going to yell at him but she saw his 'new opponent.'

"KISSHU!" She screamed.

"ICHIGO!" He yelled back. He flew right past BK and in front of Ichigo. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, "Ichigo I'm so sorry!" Ichigo hugged him back.

"It's okay Kish... But right now... We're in the middle of something..." She whispered. Kisshu let go and backed away, summoning his swords.

"You think you can just hurt Ichigo..." He growled. BK laughed.

"Only when I need to," Kisshu faced BK.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"She's non-important to me. I don't need her... However, my dear little friend, I need you..."

"Need me? What for?"

"Simply to replace my assistant... She's to have takena wrong turn, I had to let her go..."

"That's a lie! She left you!" Kisshu was becoming angry.

"On the contrary, you could be more of help to me..."

"NO!" Ichigo screamed from the back. She ran between the two, "You're not taking anyone else! You're not going to keep my friends either!"

"Have it your way..." BK raised his hand and opened up a portal, out came five dirty but dearly missed girls. Ichigo stood surprised. This had to be a trap!

"Y-you're just gunna g-give them b-back? L-like that?"

"Don't worry my little toy, all will be revealed soon... Ta-Ta for now my little strawberry!" BK chuckled as he heard Kisshu growl. As usual BK turned and walked away, transforming into Ayoama. Ichigo stood in silence as she stared at the four girls. They were there, this wasn't a trick...

* * *

They had decided to take the girls back to the cafe. Ryou and Keichiiro were extremely surprised about Ayoama's generosity. They still couldn't understand why he would do something like that. They'd been at the cafe for a few hours and the girls were not awake yet so Ryuou told Kisshu and Ichigo to go home and that he would call them if anything happened.

Ichigo couldn't get her head around what Ayoama had said... "_Don't worry my little toy, all will be revealed soon..._" She mentally growled at him calling her a toy. She hated it. She fell back on her bed and sighed. She had excused herself from dinner and gone to bed early. Seeming what the time was, she wasn't expecting someone like Kisshu to come in now. Ichigo rolled over and hugged her pillow. She couldn't think straight. Sitting up, still hugging the pillow, she looked out the window. Something wasn't adding up, but she wasn't going to dwell on it now. It was nearly 1am... She decided to get some sleep. She laid down and snuggled under her blankets.

Kisshu had been sitting downstairs. He had been there for hours, he didn't know exactly how long he'd been there, however he knew roughly what time it was. He had grown tired but he wasn't going to rest. Kisshu was determined to find out what was going on. He rubbed his eyes and stared into the fireless fireplace. Kiri stood at the archway of the kitchen and looked at Kisshu, who was sitting on the couch, in the darkness. She went over and sat next to him, he didn't look at her.

"Hopefully now you realise that I decided to do the right thing..." She whispered, staring at her hands which were placed in her lap. Kisshu didn't say anything. "What I did at first my have been wrong but you've got to understand something Kish... I didn't have a choice." Kisshu gaved her a sideways glance, then looked back into the nothingness.

"What do you mean?" Kiri sighed.

"I originally came here to aid you, but he caught me and trapped me in a long conversation about how you were a traitor to our people, that Deep Blue was our only hope of survival and yada, yada, yada. The thing that made it seem like I had no choice was the threat. He somehow knew of something no-one else did and used it against me... However, that argument of ours smacked some sense into me..." Kiri smiled as she finished. Kisshu let out a sigh of laughter.

"I always smack sense into you, if I didn't you probably wouldn't survive!" Kiri hit him with a pillow and he chuckled, "So what's the secret?"

"Huh?"

"You said he knew something no-one else did... What was it?" Kisshu's face turned serious and Kiri blushed.

"Well... back home, as you know, I have a 'mate'..." Kisshu growled but nodded. He didn't like the idea of his sister having a mate. "Well... We... Bonded and I'm sorta-maybe-kinda-am-pregnant!" She said rather fast.

"You're pregnant?" Kisshu whispered."Wait till I get my hands on Kei..."

"Kish, calm it..."

"Wait, why are you here if you're having a baby?"

"I told you that when I got here... I'd been exiled... sentenced to death... I'd only known I was pregnant a few days before and if they killed me, they would've killed the baby... I didn't want that..." Kisshu nodded, now understanding everything.

"Well, I guess we should go to bed. It's nearly half one in the morning... Good night Kiri..." He stood up and headed up the stairs.

"Good night Ani-san..."

* * *

The next morning, Ichgio was awoken by the sun light streaming through her window. She moaned and rolled over, coming in contact with another body. She jumped back, not remembering when they had got there and who it was. Her nerves calmed when she saw Kisshu's sleeping face. She snuggled up to him enjoying the warmth. Suddenly she felt a hand stroke her hair.

"Morning Kitten..."

"M-morning Kish..." Kisshu looked down at her, her face was a glowing red.

"Nervous Kitten?"

"N-no... I was just a little startled that's all..." Kisshu chuckled as Ichigo got out of bed. He watched as she left the room then he fell back on to the pillows, Letting out a big sigh. He remembered his conversation with Kiri. The one that brought them back together as brother and sister. He couldn't let her fight any longer. He wouldn't let her. He was just going to have to convince her to agree not to fight though...

* * *

**Twix: Hey guys, It's been a ling time, eh?**

**Kisshu: [hugs tightly] Where have you been?**

**Twix: K-ish c-an't B-reath...**

**Kisshu: [lets go] sorry...**

**Twix: It's okay onii-chan...**

**Ichigo: so where have you been?**

**Twix: I've been busy... I had a bunch of stuff to do over the holidays and I didn't update which was a bummer... Even though it's the first day, I'm pretty busy with school work... How's your life?**

**Ichigo: Not to bad... I mean, Kisshu NEVER tidies up after him self...**

**Kisshu: Yes I do...**

**Ichigo: no you don't**

**K/I: [argue]**

**Twix: while I sort this out, please review, favourite, follow, whatever! And I'll see you guys later...**

**TMM CAST: Peace Nya~!**


End file.
